En souvenir d'un lys
by Hermystic
Summary: Severus vit une année compliquée. Elle l'est encore plus quand Narcissa évoque avec lui des souvenirs communs.
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** En souvenir d'un lys

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnages :** Severus, Narcissa et l'ombre de Lily

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un petit texte portant sur un personnage sur lequel je n'avais pas écrit depuis … un moment ! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillée … XD L'idée me trottait donc dans l'esprit depuis un moment … Ou plutôt la suite de cette première partie me taraudait ! Mais je laisse durer encore un peu le suspense … En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Severus savait que l'année serait difficile. Entre l'annonce de Dumbledore et la venue des sœurs Black à son domicile pour mettre en place le Serment Inviolable, son esprit était mis à rude épreuve. Cela fut pire quand il tenta d'aider Draco dans sa mission. Le jeune Malfoy refusait son aide malgré l'insistance de son Directeur de maison à vouloir le soutenir. L'humeur de Severus ne s'arrangea pas quand il découvrit que Potter était devenu brillant en Potions par il ne savait trop quel miracle. Slughorn vantait les mérites du Gryffondor à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient en salle des professeurs.

Pour ne rien arranger, sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûlait régulièrement. Il était obligé d'y aller pour essayer de récolter des informations pour Dumbledore mais aussi pour rester crédible aux yeux de Voldemort et de ses sbires. A chaque fois, il tentait de faire profil bas mais ce n'était guère simple en raison des missions qui n'étaient pas de franc succès. La colère de Voldemort se déchaînait sur n'importe quel Mangemort à sa portée. Il faisait payer aux autres l'échec essuyé lors de la Bataille du Ministère.

Severus n'échappait pas au courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et subissait le Doloris comme beaucoup. Il ressortait des réunions, exténué. Il avait encore assez d'énergie pour éviter Narcissa qui était dans une autre pièce avec les autres épouses de Mangemorts. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait et il ne voulait pas lui créer de désillusions. Pourtant, un jour où Voldemort fut particulièrement agacé, Severus ne put échapper à l'épouse de Lucius. En effet, il était plus affaibli que d'habitude et marchait plutôt lentement pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait à peine franchi les portes du Manoir où était établi le Quartier Général des Mangemorts qu'il sentit une main de femme le saisir par le bras pour le faire rapidement transplaner.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à cette action forcée. A l'atterrissage, il tituba mais, tendu à l'idée d'avoir été découvert, se reprit suffisamment vite pour dégainer et pointer sa baguette magique sur l'inconnue. Il avait déjà un sort sur le bout des lèvres pour attaquer la personne qui avait osé commettre cet acte contre sa volonté. Mais il s'arrêta juste à temps en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde sous la capuche de la cape. En voyant l'air défait de Narcissa, qui était devant lui, il serra les lèvres et ne dit rien. L'air sombre, il regarda où elle les avait fait atterrir. Il reconnut aisément les lieux à moitié abandonnés et ce, pour y avoir vécu toute son enfance : c'était Carbone-les-Mines.

Severus se renfrogna de plus belle mais avança doucement vers ce qui fut sa « maison » bien qu'il ne se soit jamais senti chez lui dans cet endroit. Il accéléra tant bien que mal le pas en passant devant une bâtisse qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Curieuse, Narcissa jeta un œil sur la bâtisse en question avant de se tourner vers son compagnon de fortune qui marchait d'un pas raide, le regard droit devant lui. Elle resta silencieuse et suivit le rythme imposé par Severus. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

L'homme jeta un œil rapide autour de lui et entra dans la bâtisse familiale. Il fut vite suivi par la femme qui l'accompagnait dans cet endroit maudit. Il sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts sommaires pour nettoyer l'endroit. Ce n'était pas parfait mais cela serait suffisant pour le moment. En silence, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et tira sur la coiffe d'un livre pour actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture. Laissant Narcissa dans le salon, il monta lourdement les escaliers menant au grenier et récupéra quelques potions pour se soigner. L'effet des fluides ne se fit guère attendre et il se sentit suffisamment en forme pour affronter la mère de Draco. Il redescendit et trouva Narcissa dans la même position où il l'avait laissée : debout au beau milieu de la pièce en train d'étudier son environnement.

« Installe-toi sur ce qu'il reste de canapé Narcissa, souffla-t-il en se plaçant sur un fauteuil.

\- Merci Severus, murmura-t-elle, est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Grâce aux quelques potions que je garde ici, oui, répliqua Severus.

\- Tant mieux … murmura-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le potionniste, impatient.

\- Avoir des nouvelles de Draco, dit faiblement Narcissa, il ne m'envoie plus guère de lettres et quand c'est le cas, elles sont brèves et ne disent rien, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, il va bien, il essaye d'accomplir sa mission mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela en a l'air, répondit froidement Severus.

\- Me voilà soulagée alors … murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas venue que pour ça n'est-ce pas ? questionna encore Severus.

\- Pardon ? fit Narcissa en le regardant avec incompréhension.

\- Tu aurais pu m'envoyer une lettre pour avoir des nouvelles de ton fils, répliqua sèchement Severus.

\- C'est vrai … murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi ? insista-t-il encore une fois.

\- Tu as vécu ici toute ton enfance n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

\- Alors la maison devant laquelle tu as accéléré … C'était celle de Lily ? dit-elle en posant une nouvelle question.

\- Comment … ? fit-il en la regardant suspicieusement.

\- J'ai … J'ai aussi connu Lily … Comme toi … avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Plait-il ? dit-il sèchement.

\- Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à me l'expliquer mais … Elle a été … Ma lumière … Avant que je sois mariée à Lucius … dit-elle en fuyant son regard craignant la réaction de Severus.

\- Attends … Si je comprends bien ce que tu dis … Tu l'as vu … ? Quand tu es sortie de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Plusieurs fois en réalité, avoua Narcissa qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face.

\- Comment … Comment allait-t-elle ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus.

\- Malgré la guerre, elle rayonnait, dit-elle doucement en le fixant avec crainte du coin de l'œil.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, fit-il en grimaçant.

\- Elle me manque … Pas toi ? dit-elle faisant fi de la grimace de Severus.

\- Parfois … Mais j'ai été un bien piètre compagnon … Alors comme l'aurait dit le père de Lily quand j'allais parfois chez les Evans … _Si vous n'avez pas d'ambition, ayez au moins de la dignité_ … Nous n'avons pas pu garder notre … amie … alors autant que nous restions dignes en gardant les meilleurs souvenirs que nous ayons d'elle … » dit-il doucement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Touchée par la seule phrase censée que Severus venait de prononcer, Narcissa ne dit rien pour ne pas le brusquer. Après tout, il avait raison : ils n'avaient plus que leurs mémoires respectives pour se souvenir de Lily. La femme de Lucius se rendit compte qu'il faisait beaucoup plus sombre. Elle en avertit Severus qui se releva en hâte. Il se hâta de retourner dans la cachette derrière la bibliothèque pour récupérer des ingrédients en parfait état de conservation puis, sous le regard perplexe de Narcissa, Severus les mit dans des pots stockés dans la cuisine.

Le professeur lui expliqua que cela lui servirait d'alibi au cas où quelqu'un lui poserait des questions. Malgré son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il faisait encore quelques potions pour l'infirmerie ou pour son stock personnel et il était courant pour lui d'aller acheter des ressources fraîches. Après tout, il fallait que les potions soient de bonne facture pour qu'elles soient efficaces. Il mit les pots dans ses poches sans fond de sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée faisant comprendre à son invitée, imposée, qu'il était temps de partir. Narcissa comprit le message et se leva en s'époussetant en regardant le sol. Elle finit par bouger pour rejoindre son hôte.

Severus et Narcissa étaient l'un en face de l'autre pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la maison des Snape. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils étaient comme apaisés d'avoir eu cet échange autour de souvenirs communs. Ils savaient, ou tout du moins ils se doutaient, tous les deux, qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais la possibilité d'avoir une telle conversation. Parce la guerre allait bientôt prendre un nouveau tournant et que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 1 406

« Concours de starck29 à propos de Severus, de Het et de drama » de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons (seule cette première partie est à prendre en compte)

« Super 2000 numéro 12 où il fallait écrire sur _Si vous n'avez pas d'ambition, ayez au moins de la dignité_ Snape/X 5000 mots min » de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons (la suite arrivera dès que possible !)


	2. Partie 2

**Titre :** En souvenir d'un lys

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnages :** Harry, Draco, Narcissa - indirectemet - ainsi que les ombres de Lily et Severus

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Avec quelques minutes de retard, je souhaite un bon anniversaire à ce très cher Draco ! Nous le retrouvons avec Harry en train d'évoquer quelques souvenirs … En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

La bataille finale achevée, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. Il était sollicité de toutes parts ce qui était épuisant. Le soir, il avait la chance de pouvoir être seul, avec ses pensées. Il ressassait en boucle tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la bataille. Il était surtout focalisé sur un des souvenirs de Snape qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Il ne pensait pas que l'ancien maitre des potions et Narcissa Malfoy connaissaient tous les deux sa mère et qu'ils l'avaient aimé, chacun à leur manière. Cela avait de quoi perturber le jeune homme qui ne pensait pas qu'une _autre_ personne avait pu la connaitre.

Cette révélation le laissait songeur. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter face à cela. Il voulait en savoir plus tout en étant effrayé par ce qu'il allait apprendre. Il était perdu. Un soir, il se décida à envoyer une lettre à la résidence où se trouvait les Malfoy. Il avait mis son appréhension de côte et voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. La réponse ne tarda pas mais n'était pas signée. Le rendez-vous était donné le 5 juin à 10h dans Kew Gardens. Harry haussa les sourcils. Le jeune homme était perplexe tant par l'absence de signature que par le contenu du message. Il pensait qu'ils se verraient dans le monde sorcier et non dans le monde moldu. Il soupira en posant le parchemin sur un coin du bureau de Square Grimmaurd où il avait élu domicile peu de temps après la guerre.

Le temps passait vite en journée mais il semblait ralentir une fois la soirée commencée. Harry ne pensait à rien le jour mais pensait à tout le soir. Les morts, les blessés, les arrestations, les procès, les disparus et puis … Le rendez-vous auquel il pensait tous les jours. Il ne savait pas si cela avait été une si bonne que cela mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il maudissait son impulsion et espérait de tout cœur que quelque chose de positif, quoi que ce soit, sorte de cette rencontre. Il ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser devant un membre de la famille Malfoy.

Le jour fatidique finit par arriver. Harry était prêt, et en tenue moldue, depuis l'aube, il tournait en rond. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus et sortit du Square Grimmaurd. Il était encore tôt. Harry alla dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner non loin de Kew Gardens. Il remerciait l'école moldue pour l'avoir amené, gratuitement sans quoi les Dursley auraient refusé de payer, dans ce magnifique jardin. Il atterrit dans une autre ruelle et en sortit. Il chercha un endroit où se poser pour attendre. Il tomba sur la devanture d'un café et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Une boisson chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Harry entra dans le café et vit la buée se former sur ses verres de lunette. Il les retira en pestant doucement et les essuya avant de les remettre sur son nez. Une serveuse s'approcha de lui pour savoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Harry commanda un simple café qu'il paya dans la foulée. Il alla s'installer sur un tabouret à un comptoir courant le long de la vitrine. Non seulement il voyait les gens passer mais, en plus, il avait une pleine vue sur le parc pour voir si son rendez-vous était arrivé. Son café arriva. Il saisit la tasse de ses deux mains pour les réchauffer. Harry but la boisson à petites gorgées pour prendre tout son temps.

L'heure approcha à grands pas. La nervosité se faisait sentir, une de ses jambes avait de légers soubresauts. Elle arrêta de s'agiter quand Harry vit au loin une silhouette blonde au loin. Il acheva de boire son café et sortit en hâte de l'endroit. Le contraste entre la chaleur de l'intérieur et la fraicheur de l'extérieur le surprit mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il slaloma entre les voitures garées et arriva sur le trottoir d'en face. Le jeune homme ralentit en voyant que la personne n'avait pas de longs cheveux. Avait-elle décliné son invitation ? Il ne savait pas mais il n'osait pas l'interpeler de crainte que cela ne soit pas la bonne. Harry finit par se jeter à l'eau.

« Excusez-moi ? appela Harry.

\- Bonjour Potter, fit la voix de Malfoy en se tournant vers lui.

\- Malfoy ? fit le brun, surpris.

\- Surpris ? lança le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un peu … Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui viendrait, avoua Harry.

\- Mère n'est pas encore disposée à venir te parler alors … J'ai pris sur moi quand elle m'a fait comprendre que c'était … Important, répondit Draco.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi … commença Harry.

\- Le jardin a dû ouvrir » fit Draco en le coupant.

Harry hocha mollement la tête et suivit son ancien camarade de classe. Il ne pensait même plus à leurs différents tant la curiosité était forte. Ils entrèrent en étant de parfaits moldus ce qui surprit Harry. Il ne pensait pas que Draco serait aussi à l'aise dans un tel endroit. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter en le voyant habiller d'une chemise cintrée et d'un pantalon bien coupé qui le faisaient aisément passer pour un moldu en affaires dans le quartier. Ce fut Draco qui paya les entrées et qui guida Harry entre les différentes allées. Ils restèrent silencieux, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas effacer des années d'animosité d'un claquement de doigts alors ils restaient dans une sorte de statut quo. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent vers ce qui semblait être leur destination finale. Des champs de fleurs s'étalaient à perte de vue ou presque.

« Pourquoi ici Draco ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Cet endroit … Mère m'a amené ici pour la première fois quand j'avais six ans, commença à raconter Draco, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire et elle voulait passer un moment privilégié avec moi. C'était un peu notre jardin secret à tous les deux. Elle le connaissait grâce à sa famille qui vivait à Londres, poursuivit-il, et elle disait que … que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Elle ne m'a jamais dit lesquels mais je sentais que c'était important pour elle. Je n'ai jamais posé de questions et j'ai profité de ce moment de paix avant les mondanités qui se déroulaient au Manoir de la famille, fit-il en grimaçant légèrement, et puis … Cela m'a permis d'apprendre quelques petites choses sur le langage des fleurs, murmura-t-il les joues légèrement rouge.

\- Vue ce que nous sommes cela ne m'étonne pas que ces fleurs aient une signification … Après tout, elles doivent bien être utiles un peu partout … commenta Harry.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce style de significations … Je parlais vraiment du langage des fleurs parce que ces fleurs symbolisent différentes émotions, précisa Draco.

\- Oh … Je ne savais pas que c'était possible … fit Harry, confus.

\- Les personnes qui s'y intéressent sont rares et Mère en faisait partie, répondit le jeune Malfoy.

\- Du coup … Ces fleurs-là signifient quoi … ? demanda le jeune Potter en désignant de la main le parterre de fleurs.

\- Le _lily_ signifie la pureté, la passion, le renouveau et la renaissance, commença Draco en désignant une fleur dont les pétales étaient recourbés vers l'extérieur, alors que le _narcissus_ signifie la prospérité, le malheur, la clarté et, comme pour l'autre fleur, le renouveau et la renaissance se cachent derrière la fleur, finit-il en ignorant le trouble d'Harry.

\- Malfoy … Es-tu sur d'ignorer la signification de tout cela … ? questionna-t-il, soucieux de la réaction de son comparse.

\- Mère ne me l'a jamais dit et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle insistait pour que je retienne la signification de ces fleurs là en particulier, affirma Draco.

\- Malfoy … Ma mère … Elle s'appelait Lily … et la tienne s'appelle Narcissa … fit Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi … débuta le blond avant de s'interrompre en commençant à comprendre où le brun voulait en venir, tu crois que c'est pour ça que … ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le brun.

\- Il y a des chances oui … J'ai … J'ai vu un souvenir où Snape et ta mère parlaient de la mienne. La façon dont ils en parlaient … Tout laisse à croire que tous les deux la connaissaient bien alors je pense … je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle t'a amené ici … expliqua Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si nos mères ont effectivement été proches, la perte de ta mère a du être étrange pour la mienne … Peut-être qu'en choisissant cette date précise, elle a décidé de rendre hommage à ta mère le jour de mon anniversaire parce que cela ne lui rappelait pas de mauvais souvenirs … Après tout, j'ai été un cadeau inespéré pour mes parents et ma mère a été heureuse de m'avoir … dit-il ému en détournant la tête.

\- Je pense que cela se tient … répondit doucement Harry, touché par ce que lui avait raconté Draco.

\- Mince … J'en reviens pas d'avoir assisté à un hommage à un membre de la famille Potter sans le savoir ! » s'exclama-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer.

Harry éclata de rire. Il était vrai que cela était un peu ironique. En même temps, il trouvait cela courageux de la part de Narcissa de continuer à rendre hommage à Lily après toutes ces années alors qu'elle vivait dans un milieu qui n'était pas facile à vivre. Après cette conversation, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux. Ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire et ne tenaient pas à rompre cet instant de sérénité par des réflexions infantiles. Harry finit par s'agiter. Draco le regarda attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Merci … Pour les explications et pour être venu, fit Harry de façon abrupte.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, je serai venu de toute manière, il est hors de question que je manque une tradition, fit Draco en reniflant.

\- C'est vrai … murmura le brun, alors … Joyeux anniversaire, ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte en lui tendant une main hésitante.

\- Allez Potter, file, le monde sorcier doit t'attendre » fit le blond en ricana tout en serrant fermement la main tendue.

Le Sauveur grimaça en secouant la tête, désespéré. Draco avait un don pour lui faire garder les pieds sur terre. Ce fut un brun heureux de cet instant partagé avec le blond qui partit en le laissant continuer perpétuer la tradition familiale, seul face aux fleurs. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du jardin, Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire. Après tout, par le biais de cet immense parterre de fleurs, leurs deux familles étaient liées. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 1830

Ecrit pour le défi des Anniversaires de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Draco.


End file.
